


Merenung saja

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya adalah pengagum tawamu yang paling setia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merenung saja

Gung, menahun saya bungkam dan memeram dari kepedihan kisah-kisah saya sendiri. Layaknya aib yang selalu ditutup rapat oleh setiap manusia, saya pun begitu. Saya tidak menganggapmu aib, tapi hidup memaksa saya memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Saya menutup segalanya rapat-rapat tapi dalam remang dan binar cahaya komputer saya meretas batas-batas yang saya buat sendiri.

Saya sungguh minta maaf. Menaruh hati untuk lelaki yang bahkan tak pernah mengetahui bahwa saya ada di dalam dunia tempatnya bernapas merupakan sebuah aib; lebih-lebih kamu adalah cinta pertama sedang saya sendiri adalah wanita yang selalu dilabeli dengan frasa ‘tak pantas’. Rambang selalu menjadi raja dalam pikiran saya, dia seperti duduk di singgasana beledu dan enggan pergi sekalipun saya memaksa. Rambang menimbang antara aib dan ketakutan, saya pilih dua-duanya, dia suruh saya pilih salah satu; semuanya tentang dirimu, saya tak tahu.

Gung, seseorang pernah bertanya padamu: Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?

Menemukanmu, katamu.

Saya berandai jika kamu menemukan saya, tapi nyatanya selalu saya yang menemukanmu.

Bahkan di antara ribuan orang yang jarak tubuh mereka hanya terhalang oleh selembar kain. Saya adalah wanita yang kadang-kadang berada di sampingmu, di belakangmu, bahkan di depanmu tetapi mata saya selalu mencari-cari matamu. Saya adalah pengagum tawamu yang paling setia.

Gung, ingin sekali saya mengatakan: Asal kamu bahagia saya pun bahagia, sesederhana itu. Supaya saya dapat dikatakan sebagai pencinta sejati setidaknya padamu. Tapi, barangkali saya bukan. Saya hanya menanam keinginan, seperti yang dikatakan penyair-penyair dalam bait sajak mereka tentang kemurungan dalam cinta. Kata penyair itu, aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada. Saya memang ingin tapi saya tidak bisa; namun saya juga tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan penggah. Saya miskin.

Kenyataan kian pekat di sumbu hidup saya. Menyoal jarak, apalagi. Suatu hal yang tak bisa diukur namun tak juga kupersempit. Dan jarak pun memang tidak melulu soal kilometer, karena ruang kosong di antara kita hanya sebatas tiga kilometer tapi hati saya dan juga hatimu, tidak ada yang tahu jauhnya.


End file.
